The present invention relates to an integrated security door lock system which combines a vehicle security system with a remotely controlled engine starting system so as to start a vehicle'a engine, air conditioning; and to start an engine at a preset time or temperature and a security system of a vehicle by way of a remote control transmitter.
Most vehicles in big cities, especially expensive ones, are equipped with security or alarm systems to protect the vehicles from sabotage or stealing by burglars. The current security systems adopted by most vehicles are provided with functions of remote engine starting, engine starting at a preset time or temperature and burglar alarm. Such security system is equipped with two wires to connect to a remote engine starting device and an alarm device respectively, as shown in FIG. 1. A user makes use of a preset third channel to transmit an engine starting signal; after the engine starting signal is received, a response signal is issued accordingly to instruct the security system to switch off the burglar alarm system. It means that if a vehicle's engine is started by remote control or started at a preset time or temperature, the user does not get on the vehicle to drive, then part of the detecting functions will become invalidated; unless the user gets on the vehicle to start the vehicle by a key or reopen the security system to resume its detecting mode. Under such a condition, the security system can perform all its function again. This makes the security system useless at then.
However, there is another security door lock device combined with a current security system wherein when an engine is in an "ON" state, the doors will be locked automatically; and will be unlocked when the engine is in an "OFF" state so as to protect a vehicle from being robbed. There are a number of problems when such a security system is combined with a remotely-controlled engine starting device:
1. the security system is in an "OFF" state, the doors are in an unlocked state, when the engine is remotely started, and the security door lock system detects the engine is in an "ON" state, the doors will be locked automatically; the user must open the doors with a key to get on a vehicle, causing inconvenience. PA1 2. when the security system is in an "ON" state, the doors are in a locked state; if the engine is started at a preset time or temperature then, the engine will resume an "OFF" state after 10 minutes, the doors will be unlocked automatically, this will make the security system useless at all. PA1 3. when the security system is in an "ON" state, the doors are in a locked state; if the engine is remotely started and then is set in a "ON" state, the doors are still locked. If a driver wants to enter a vehicle, the engine must be turned off first and then switch off the security system in order to get on the vehicle. If the driver first switches off the security system, the doors will be freed from a locking state in theory, but when the security system detects the engine is "ON", the doors will be locked again, the driver must use a key to enter the vehicle. If the driver wants to open the door first with a key directly, the security system will be actuated and must be turned off to stop the alarm, then making the function of remote engine start useless. PA1 1. The security system uses only one output wire to connect to the remote engine starting system. PA1 2. The security system is set off only during the remote engine starting operation, and is set on all the rest of the time. PA1 3. The security door lock system will not release a door locking state of the doors as a result of the stop of an engine.